We Work Hard for the Money
by RothGarland1984
Summary: PG13 for language. A couple of wrestlers have to get a summer job at Target. Hey they're teenagers where else will they work? All kinds of stuff happens over time. reviews are welcomed.


*Look at me! Look at me! I'm writin another story!! Ok I needed something easier for my mind to deal with so I'm gonna start this series and hopefully it will be one of my favorites and I update lots of.  
  
*I don't own nobody that's all I'm sayin.  
  
*Target* (yea yea I know crappy place to work but these kids gotta start somewhere hehehe)  
  
Matt: Come on we're gonna be late for work!!  
  
Jeff: I'm comin!!!  
  
Jeff checked hisself out one last time in the mirror to make sure he looked hot. Which was impossible due to the fact he was wearing a white polo shirt with khaki pants and a stupid red vest and Matt was wearing the same thing. Anytime he wore anything that Matt considered "nice" or 'cool" he knew definitely was NOT hot.  
  
J: I'm not goin out of this house looking like this!!.  
  
"Yes you are!!"  
  
"No I'm not you nimrod!!  
  
"Yes you are you stuck up little bitch!!"  
  
"Hey you want me to come down there and maybe ... hmm... I don't know ,KICK YOUR ASS?!?!  
  
"Dude if you don't wanna get thrown down a couple of flights of stairs I suggest you study very hard at how to shut your FUCKING mouth!! You'll get a test on it in the car. And if you flunk your grade will be whoop ass."  
  
"Ha Ha you're so smart. Well if you're so smart Mr. College man why are you 19 and working at Target?!"  
  
"Because it's summer and I need to buy new books. You just be lucky I got you the fucking job now lets go!"  
  
The Dumas Household  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad I don't wanna work" Lita whined.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeees you do. Especially if you want New school clothes and not the ones your mother wore!"  
  
"You are such a hater dad." Lita gave her dad the evil eye and picked up her vest and ran out the door to go to work.  
  
Target  
  
"Hello I am your manager Shawn ." Shawn Michaels told the group of youngsters standing in front of him. They were all standing in the backroom of the store getting acquainted. "And I am your assistant manager Hunter. Most people just call me Triple H though." Triple H smiled at everyone in the room. "My first rule here is if you want respect you show some respect. Always treat the customer like they're right even when they're wrong and being totally unreasonable. No violence. And if you be nice to me I'll definitely be nice to you." He winked at Jeff after that comment. Which earned him a confused look from the boy. Shawn left the room and left Triple H to the handling of the group. "Ok Amy?" He looked around to see if she was present. "Oh you can call me Lita. Not everyone calls me that but I think it sounds a lot better than Amy." "No actually I think Amy is a very pretty name." Matt said to her and she blushed. Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Ok well Lita, you are a cashier. Jeff and Scotty 2 Hotty? Dude your mom named you hotty?" "Naw dude. As you can see Amy aint the only one with a nickname and neither are you." Scotty said to Triple H. "Whatever. Well you 2 are stock boys and make sure all the aisles are clean also thanks. Um, Trish and Stacy you 2 are also cashiers." "How sexist" Trish whispered to Lita who shook her head in agreement. Just then Shawn walked back into the room. "Ok kiddies the store has just opened and I know this is shocking but get your asses to work now!! It's a 50% off sale going on and some customers might get rowdy so keep everything in control. I'll be back here snacking on the bags of chips that were "accidentally" opened. Oh yea and Good Luck." he said with an evil grin. All the kids groaned as they walked out and saw all the women with their snotty nosed kids and teenagers trying steal shit and thought to themselves "this is gonna be a loooooooong day."  
  
Oooooooohh I'm gonna have so much fun with these people it ain't even funny hehehe. More wrestlers will show up in the next chapter and more jobs handed out. Until next update see ya when I see ya!! 


End file.
